Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Eliodoto
Summary: Aunque se que lo estoy publicando con una hora y siete minutos despes del día de tu cumpleaños... este fic esta dedicado con amor para ti mi querida amiga July. Feliz cumpleaños.


**Regalo de Cumpleaños**

Como cualquier día en su rutinaria vida, Kai camina en dirección a la empresa de su abuelo, pero pese a su obligación se detiene al escuchar una vos conocida que lo llaman insistentemente, volteándose ve a Max corriendo hacia él

Te… eh estado buscando… los chicos quieren que llegues al dojo – da su mensaje entre cortado tratando de recuperar aire

¡No recuerdo que programáramos entrenamiento para hoy! – especula, realmente no quería ir ni enfrentar la tediosa tarea de soportar las quejas de Tyson

No es por una práctica – contesta ya recuperado – como es común ayer nos reunimos en casa de Tyson. Hillari también llego, pero una llamada de su madre la puso triste, como ya sabes Tyson siempre trata de arreglar los problemas de manera incorrecta, así que le hizo una mala broma a Hill, pero ella no se la desquito – redunda en los hechos haciendo que su amigo lo vea mal – el caso es que nos dijo que sus padres no estarán en su cumpleaños y que la dejaran al cuidado de los padres de Kenni mientras están fuera, así que los chicos decidieron darle una pequeña celebración – termina de decir aceleradamente para no molestar a su amigo – queremos que nos acompañes a darle un pequeño festejo a Hill esta tarde

No puedo – contesta sin pensarlo

Pero Kai, es su cumpleaños, ella comúnmente pregunta y se preocupa por ti, sería bueno que por lo menos llegaras a felicitarla

Tratare pero no prometo nada – respondió de inmediato haciendo pensar a Max que lo había asteado

Espero que puedas llegar – insiste, aunque sabia que esa respuesta significaba que no llegaría. Acongojado le va irse sin una despedida, últimamente había tenido muchos escapes de sus obligaciones con el equipo por asuntos concernientes a la empresa de su abuelo, y aunque todos tienen mas responsabilidades con forme crecen, las de su amigo representan una atención mayor, comprendía que estaría ocupado, ¿pero Hillari lo vería de igual modo?

Llegando al dojo ve a Tyson salir a recibirlo – ¡Max!, ¿Qué dijo hielito?

No esta seguro de tener tiempo – contesta deprimido transfiriendo ese humor a quienes lo escucharon

El vendrá – escuchan decir al chico chino – no importa lo ocupado que este el tratara de escaparse de su abuelo para traer por lo menos el regalo y felicitar a Hillari – trata de alentarlos siendo positivo, logrando su objetivo, los presentes continúan con los arreglos para la fiesta de su amiga

Llegada la tarde se ve al pequeño grupo de amigos sentados a la mesa y al abuelo sirviéndoles un trozo de pastel

Insistentemente Ray observaba a la chica ya que a diferencia de ellos parecía no disfrutar la reunión. Tratando de no levantar sospechas se acerca gradualmente a ella hasta estar a su lado

¿No te gusta lo que te preparamos? – oculta en una falsa pregunta su propósito. Obteniendo una negativa de la chica pregunta lo que realmente quiere saber – ¿estas molesta porque Kai no binó?

Esperaba que también a él le importara esta fecha como a ustedes – a pesar del suave tono de vos que usaba es escuchada por los presente, bajados sus ánimos los chicos detienen su parloteo

Kai es un tonto – reprende Tyson molesto por ver a su amiga desanimada – eres nuestra amiga, él debería de dejar al viejo hacer solo sus tonterías

No Tyson, la tonta soy yo por ponerme triste sabiendo que él no viene por estar trabajando – cambiando drásticamente su expresión a un semblante feliz los asusta

¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? – interroga el pelirrojo no entendiendo la actitud de la chica

Asustada levanta su rostro, pero Max sale en su defensa – Hillari tiene razón Daichi, no podemos juzgarlo sabiendo que para él es obligación trabajar – aun no convencido le ve de mal modo mientras mantiene el tenedor dentro de su boca

El chico de lentes que aun no había entrado a la conversación deja a un lado su porción – conocemos como es Kai, yo creo que es posible que traiga el regalo cuando pueda reunirse con nosotros o lo menos improbable, que se lo entregue esta noche en mi casa

Pero él no sabe donde estaré estos días

Max le comento que estaría en mi casa – le aclara a su amiga haciendo que sonría, no espera que realmente llegara solo para entregarle un regalo y felicitarla, pero que podía perder con fantasear

Minutos mas tarde los chicos se hayan despidiéndose de la festejada con abrazos – gracias por todo – dice abrazando al abuelo

Era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti – contesta el anciano separándose de ella

Con una sonrisa les demuestra que disfruto de su compañía y lo agradecida que estaba de contar con tan buenos amigos, aun le dolía que uno de ellos hubiera faltado, pero no podía demostrarlo mas porque su actitud los ofendería

Debemos regresar a casa – la llama Kenni haciendo que centren la vista en él

Asintiéndole vuelve su vista los chicos – nuevamente gracias por todo – se despide con una reverencia y se retira junto a su amigo

En el transcurso del camino no se escucha más que suspiros por parte de la chica, molesto por aquel silenció Kenni trata iniciar una conversación

Fue muy agradable la reunión de esta tarde – comenta esperando que ella se desahogara

Es estúpido que este triste solo porque él no asistió ¿verdad?

Yo no dije eso…

Lo se, pero es la verdad, estoy consiente de que estoy mal al molestarme por su ausencia, pero sin importar el porque duele que a alguien que quieres no este en un día importante – contesta dejando escapar un par de lagrimas

Lo entiendo, pero creo que sería mejor que dejaras de estar triste, no creo que a él le guste verte llorando

Extrañada por lo dicho le ve señalando hacia adelante, sorprendida suelta sus regalos, pero estos son salvados por el rápido accionar de Kenni. Frente a su destino se encontraba Kai con vestimenta casual junto a una enorme limosina y un rosa sostenida por su mano derecha

Es lo único que puede preparar en poco tiempo – se escusa acercándose a ella – feliz cumpleaños – entregándole la rosa le da un beso en la mejilla

El me llamo antes de que saliéramos de la casa y me dijo lo que quería hacer, así que yo debía… – Kenni se detiene al notar que no es escuchado

¿Y a donde desea ir la cumpleañera? – pregunta tratando de ser complaciente

Si puedo elegir me gustaría…

Minutos más tarde se ve a la limosina estacionarse frente a una heladería donde causa una gran conmoción

¿Estas segura que solo quieres un helado? – interroga aun sorprendido por la sencillez de la chica

Si, hace calor y no importa a donde vaya si la personita que quería que fuera a mi celebración me hace una invitación privada – contesta sorprendiendo aun más a su amigo

Sentándose a la mesa Hill ve la carpeta del producto ofrecido, mientras que su amigo se interesa más en ella por lo expuesto

¿Puedo saber a que se debe la confesión de hace un momento? – interroga aun sabiendo lo que la chica quería decir, pero le era divertido verla intimidada con un sentimiento tan normal

Yo… – se detiene al no saber como responder, realmente había hablado un poco de mas

¿Y bien? – insiste haciendo que ella se sonroje

No me interrogues que me pones nerviosa – al decirlo prácticamente gritando llama la atención de todos los presentes – perdón – más roja que en un inicio se sienta esperando que la tierra se la trague

No importa, me prometí complacerte este día así que hare todo lo que quieras sin importar lo que sea – comunica su esclavitud en compensación a su falta de presencia en la fiesta

¿Lo que sea? – pregunta viéndolo coquetamente

Si, lo que sea – asegura aunque esa mirada lo hiciera pensar en diferentes actos impropios para una dama

Minutos después se le ve a ella dándole una cucharadita de helado en la boca a Kai mientras que él hace lo mismo – sabia que esto sería divertido – ríe mientras que su acompañante solo ríe por lo infantil que es aun

No pensé que te gustara jugar así – comenta robando una cucharada del helado de la chica

Ese es mi helado – levantándose trata de arrebatarle la cuchara logrando que parte le contenido de la copa de su acompañante caiga en el pantalón – perdona, no quería ensuciarte

No importa, de todas maneras estamos por retirarnos – contesta mientras limpia su pantalón

A pesar de sus palabras se muestra menos impetuosa por su error. Ahora con menos confianza le sigue hasta su auto donde entran en silencio – ¿te molesta algo? – interroga sabiendo que no cambiara su actitud si no suelta el sentimiento – vamos, puedes decirlo – insiste al ver que no habla

Es solo que no espere que saliéramos algún día juntos ni cometer tanta locuras ante ti – confiesa aun apenada

No se porque te preocupas si es normal que una chica enamorada se comporte insegura de sus actos – tal especulación hace que abra sus ojos al extremo, realmente era tan obvia

Yo no… pero si… bueno, admito que me gustas, pero no quiero que por lo que prometiste trates de hacerme sentir bien sino porque tu lo quieres así, no quiero que hagas algo solo porque creas que yo lo espero ti – aclara con su acostumbrado carácter

¿Tu crees que si no me importaras hubiera traído una lujosa limosina y reservado una mesa en un restaurante de 5 tenedores? – ante tal confesión hace que la chica palidezca – tu también me gustas Hill, y no importa que día sea para invitarte a salir, mas bien esta fue una excusa para hacerlo – continua diciendo suavizando cada ves mas su vos mientras se acerca a ella – y no importa si es tu cumpleaños, yo quiero que me regales algo que anhelo hace tiempo – estando frente a ella posa su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la acaricia antes de hacer su petición – ¿podrías regalarme un beso? – terminando de exponerse recibe un ligero asentimiento el que aprovecha, sin espera atrapa los sedosos labios de la chica en un beso intenso que solo se habían planteado en sus pensamientos

Tu… – quedándose sin habla y estática pregunta con su mirada si es real el beso que acababa de recibir

Aun sonriente Kai vuelve a besarla manteniendo unidos sus labios por más tiempo – no es irreal, no es un sueño, y si tu deseo fue que yo te amara empezó a cumplirse antes de que lo pidieras – después de confesarle su sentimiento y de un corto momento de silencio, pide una ultima obsequio – ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡SIII!, claro que quiero – contesta saltando sobre él provocando que ambos terminaran acostado en el sillón, mirándose fijamente ambos ríen para luego continuar saboreando la boca de su pareja. Poniéndose el auto marcha desaparece en las pobladas avenidas de Japón ocultando dentro de si la expresión de un sentimiento puro.

-

-

-

-

FIN

-

-

Costo que la terminara, creo que no es de mi estilo, pero va dedicada a una personita muy especia que hoy esta cumpliendo años, no me dijo cuantos cumple, pero felicidades amiga porque Dios te esta dando un año mas en este mundo que aunque imperfecto por la misma maldad del hombre, nos ha sido dado con mucho amor. Pasa una feliz… bueno, un sueño relajante… que va, esto lo leerás después de la fecha que debía publicarlo, en todo caso que Dios bendiga los días de tu vida.


End file.
